


You Can Die

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	You Can Die

This was based on a prompt from tumblr. Hope you enjoy. I might go back and add more to it at some point, so give it a follow if you enjoy. 

  
  


Dillon froze when he saw the figure in front of 

him. “Z-Ziggy?”

“Oh, you remember me, do you? I thought you wouldn’t, seeing as you threw me away like trash.”

“What are you talking about? I tried to save your life but it was too late..”

“You  _ left _ me to die! Did I ever mean anything to you?”

“Of course you did! You know that!” Dillon cried out. “Don’t you know how much pain I’ve been going through, thinking you were dead?!”

Ziggy gave a cruel laugh, “I highly doubt that.”

“What’s happened to you, Zig? This isn’t you..”

“Isn’t me? How would you know?”

“I’m sorry, Ziggy. I’m sorry for what happened, but I never wanted you dead. I never wanted...”

“But you did leave me,” Ziggy’s eyes were vacant and haunting. “Apologies can never fix that.”

“Can anything? What can I do? You’re my best friend!”

“You can go through what I did,” Ziggy raised a weapon, pointing it straight at Dillon, “You can die.”

Dillon’s eyes widened in shock, too stunned to move. 

Summer and Scott moved in front of him, attacking Ziggy and eventually knocking him out.

Back at the lab, Ziggy was hooked to machines as Dr. K ran test after test. Eventually, she came out to talk to the group. “He’s hardly got any human left in him. He’s mostly machine. His brain is intact but the thought patterns are off, not his usual self.”

“Well, that’s pretty obvious,” Scott answered. “He’s never try to kill any of us, especially Dillon.”

“He’s right though, maybe I could have done more to help save him..” Dillon got up and left the garage.

Dr. K continued to run more tests before performing a few small operations to try to get Ziggy back to normal.

Ziggy blinked his eyes open slowly, staring forward at Dr. K. 

“Ranger green, are you with me?”

“Am I alive..?”

  
  
  


Dillon faced Tenaya, “What did you do to him?”

“Not much, just saved his life. He knows you abandoned him, you were the one that left him for us.”

Dillon growled, jumping forward to attack.

  
  


An hour later, he limped back to the garage, feeling even more hopeless than before. All he wanted was Ziggy back. The last few weeks without him had been torture and then to find out he was alive but wanted to kill him..? It was all too much for Dillon to handle.

Summer greeted him, noticing how bad he looked, “Ziggy woke up. Dr. K is working with him now.”

Dillon nodded slowly, unsure what to say. Summer began patching his wounds as he sat quietly on the couch. 

“It’s going to be alright. Ziggy might be a bit messed up right now, but you two are best friends. He’s going to remember that.”

Dillon sighed, “What if he doesn’t?”

“He  _ will.”  _

The door to the lab opened, Dr. K exited, followed by a confused looking Ziggy. 

“Dillon! Are you okay?” Ziggy asked when he noticed the bandages.

Dillon stared at him sadly before nodding. 

“I’m sorry.. Dr. K said I did some bad things and tried to kill you..”

Dillon gave a small chuckle.

“His memories were tampered with but I think I got everything back to normal,” Dr. K informed.

Dillon stared at Ziggy a moment before standing and limping toward him. 

Ziggy flinched slightly as Dillon wrapped him in a hug. The green ranger soon relaxed, hugging Dillon back.

“I missed you,” Dillon whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Ziggy said quietly. 

“No, I’m sorry. I should have tried harder to save you.”

Ziggy shook his head, “You did the best you could. Thank you.” He noticed Dillon wince as he adjusted. “Why don’t we get some rest? You look like you need it and I’m still feeling a little off.”

Dillon nodded, heading to their room. 

“Good night, Dillon.”

“Night, Zig.”

They both fell fast asleep, Dillon thankful to have his best friend back.


End file.
